1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosiloxane compositions that cure via a platinum catalyzed hydrosilylation reaction. More particularly, this invention relates to combinations of additives for organosiloxane compositions that impart both long working times and short cure times at room temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,739, issued on Jun. 17, 1986, Cavezzan teaches an antistick coating composition comprising a vinyl-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogensiloxane, a catalyst, and a ketone compound.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,168, issued on Jul. 29, 1986, Sasaki et al. teach a heat and UV curable composition consisting essentially of an alkenyl-containing organosiloxane; an organohydrogensiloxane; a catalyst; a photosensitizer; and an addition-reaction retarder selected from alkynol, 3-methyl-3-pentene-1-yne, 3,5-dimethyl-3-hexene-1-yne, methylvinylsiloxane cyclics, and benzotriazole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,894, issued on Jan. 21, 1992, Vanwert et al. teach a one part organosiloxane composition comprising an alkenyl-containing organosiloxane, an organohydrogensiloxane, a catalyst, acetylenic alcohol as a catalyst inhibitor, and a functionally-substituted silane adhesion promoter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,425, issued on Dec. 14, 1993, Vanwert et at. teach a one part organosiloxane composition comprising an alkenyl-containing organosiloxane; an organohydrogensiloxane; a catalyst; an adhesion promoter; and an inhibitor which includes an acetylenic alcohol and a cyclic methylvinylsiloxane. This composition exhibits long term storage stability under ambient conditions and adhesion at curing temperatures below 120.degree. C.